


The Next Evening...

by MysteriousBridge



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBridge/pseuds/MysteriousBridge
Summary: WARNING:  Spoilers and Smut ahead.After the battle at the ball, Cassian is having trouble keeping his calm.Cassian and Renard are characters belonging to NyxRising Industries' D&D web series, Life of the Party!
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Next Evening...

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Ep. 33 spoiler; descriptions of anxiety, panic, violence; mention of major character death, explicit sexual content

Hunched over the pile of shells arranged just so on his desk, Cassian exhaled slowly as he contemplated the small collection of gems in the center, eyes flitting from one stone to the next, unable to settle. The nagging, persistent thrumming that had been vibrating under his skin had returned, and no amount of tapping his foot against the floor was helping to disperse the energy. _Focus, damn you,_ he admonished himself, _just pick one and get on with it._ He reached out and grasped a peach-tinted conch shell, the tip digging painfully into the meat of his palm as he gripped it furiously. Glancing back at the gemstones, he huffed as he looked through them yet again, his eyes finally catching on a vibrant, clear blue stone. _The same color as..._

A crunch and a shock of pain ran through his hand, the force of his clenched fist crushing the delicate shell. Cassian froze for a moment, then suddenly flung the broken and slightly-bloody shell pieces across the room, letting out a frustrated groan as he reached over for a piece of scrap fabric and wrapping his hand. After making sure the bandage was secure, he covered his face in his hands, unconsciously careful of smudging the intricate golden henna still adorning his skin.

Images of the past twenty-four hours flooded his mind's eye: Vanden, grumbling about being able to breathe as Cassian plucked the laces of his corset tighter, ensuring the prince would have a perfect silhouette; the empty ache he'd felt deep in his chest watching Vanden spin around the dance floor with Sariel, silently beseeching the Madam herself that Elyse wouldn't notice the longing in his eyes; Vanden's face, pale, sweating, asking for Cassian to unlace him and Cassian concerned enough that he didn't even try to make a comment. The confusion and shock on Vanden's face, two thin golden blades criss-crossing through his body, Cassian feeling his heart freeze in terror. Shouting. Panic. Vanden's blood-soaked body pitched over the edge, the scream caught in Cassian's throat as he disappeared from sight forever...

"Fuck!" Fists slammed down on the desk, jewels and shells flying from the force of the blow. Cassian shoved the chair back and ran his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe through the repressed wave of panic as it finally reared its head. This was madness, sheer madness. Vanden had returned, he was alive - mind scattered, broken, patchy, but _alive_ \- there was no need for Cassian to be so wound up still. He was Cassian Thiarin, and He. Did. _Not._ _Crack_. He was stronger than this, he just had to...

"Cassian?" 

Cassian sat up straight as an arrow, spine stiffening at the sound of Vanden's voice at his door. _Shit._ He took one breath, two, and called out, "One moment," with only the slightest waver to his voice. He smoothed down his hair and robes, eyes cast toward the ceiling as if he could beg the gods to dispel the tumultuous roil of emotions in his gut. With a practiced grace, he rearranged himself in his seat, looking more like he should be artfully draped across a chaise lounge than the simple wooden chair. Feeling slightly more confident, he felt the practiced mask of quiet, cool calm slip over his features as he called, "Come in." Not a single tremor to his voice. Better.

The heavy wooden door creaked open, pale fingers wrapping around the edge and pushing it open. Even from here, Cassian could see the jewel-bright blue of Vanden's eyes, watching him warily as he stepped inside the room. He was back in his own clothes, Astra having brought their things back earlier, and Cassian felt his stomach do a strange flip as he took in the achingly familiar sight of the prince, standing just inside the open doorway. He felt that near-electric current under his fingertips again, crossing his arms in front of his chest to hide his shaking hands as he stood in lieu of a greeting.

Vanden stepped further into the room, letting the heavy door swing shut behind him with a soft snick. He glanced at the floor, the window, Cassian, the floor again, and cleared his throat, his voice even but still carrying the ghost of an authoritative ring used to giving orders. "I wanted to speak with you." A pause, Cassian's eyebrow slowly creeping higher as the time stretched before the redhead sighed wearily, concern seeping through the irritation in his eyes. "Look.. I don't know what's going on, but you've been acting funny since yesterday."

Cassian let out a wry laugh, forced and harsh as the worry in Vanden's voice did strange things to his insides. As though _he'd_ been the one gutted and tossed like garbage yesterday. "As though you are one to talk about acting funny." Instant regret hit Cassian in the stomach as Vanden's face darkened, feeling the acid burn of each word roll off his tongue as he spoke.

Hurt and anger rose in Vanden's face, twin red spots high on his cheeks as he stalked toward Cassian. "What did you just say?" he said, voice low and threatening. The same tone that brought a shiver to Cassian's spine, the tone that would normally goad him into teasing the prince - but all Cassian could feel was the shaking in his hands, in his _veins_ , unable to control the rush of sour fear that he'd been forcing away with all his might as it swept back through him.

Before he could think, before Vanden could react, Cassian's hands shot out and grabbed him by the lapels, gripping handfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer and shaking him as the words spat from his lips. "You gods-damned fool! What in the Nine Hells were you thinking, charging a fucking displacer beast when you were bleeding out on the terrace?!" 

Shock and confusion raced across Vanden's face before he brought his hands up, breaking Cassian's grip and shoving him back several unsteady paces, face instantly flushed and enraged. "In case it didn't get through your thick head, I _wasn't_ thinking, thank you very much, seeing as I don't fucking _remember any of it,"_ he snarled, shoulders back as his voice climbed in anger.

"Well aren't you lucky," Cassian drawled, the tremors starting again as he felt the pain and hurt that had been enveloping him leaching into his words, fists clenched at his sides as he tried to swallow against a suddenly-dry throat.

"Lucky?! Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you have any idea how I-"

"I had to watch you DIE!" Cassian shouted, advancing on Vanden, his face a storm of rage and loss. "Whether you remember or not, _I_ do and I watched you die right in front of me! I thought - I-" His voice faltered as a hitching sob caught him in the chest, but he pressed on, shouting into Vanden's hurt, quizzical face from a mere foot away. "And then you were there, and alive, and bleeding - and you charged at that bitch and that fucking cat-beast like an frustrating stubborn _ass_ , and I was going to lose you _aga-_!" 

Cassian felt his body lurch forward, the world tilting as he was yanked by a powerful grip on his arms and suddenly all he could see was Vanden, impossibly close, an inch away from his face. He could feel the force of each word against his face, a hint of sweetness in the air, and felt something _click_ into place.

"I don't remember _any_ of it, but I would never just stand by and let someone hurt you-"

Vanden's words were cut short as Cassian surged forward, swallowing Vanden's gasp of surprise as he silenced him with a kiss, sinking a hand into the ginger locks just in time to protect Vanden's head from slamming into the door as they collided against the wood. He felt hands grip even harder around his upper arms, keeping him pressed firmly against the solid form of the man, victory singing in his veins now. He was _alive -_ real, breathing, kissing him _back_ \- and Cassian claimed his mouth, nipping at his lower lip and feeling a surge of triumph as he heard Vanden let out a muffled groan. He needed more, wanted to feel more, wanted to erase the last day in a haze of passion and sweat. He pressed himself impossibly closer, feeling Vanden's hands roaming his back, fighting and clinging and very much alive. 

Cassian could feel the hard length of him through his trousers and he grinned against Vanden's lips, grinding their hips together _hard_ , deliberate, a greedy hunger swelling in his chest as the prince broke away from the kiss with a choked cry. Cassian took this opportunity as the gift it was, tightening his grip in the soft copper tendrils and _pulling_ , ducking his head and fastening teeth over a smattering of freckles on the side of Vanden's neck. And _oh_ , he could get used to that sound, helpless and bone-deep - _"Fucking hells, Cassian, I- ah!" -_ as he used his free hand to grip the solid curve of the prince's ass, pulling him closer as he sucked a wine-dark bruise into the pale flesh. He could feel the muscles in Vanden's neck tensing, straining as he writhed and arched, and pulled his mouth away with a shuddering gasp.

Vanden's hand flew to the back of Cassian's neck, holding him fast, both of them frozen in place as their eyes locked. Heart pounding, breathless, Vanden's voice shook as he tried to speak. "Cassian..."

The elf slid his hand pointedly from the curve to the center of Vanden's backside, eliciting another moan from the man as Cassian raised an eyebrow, a question clear in the gesture as he purred, low and solicitous. "Vanden." 

Shuddering, Vanden's eyes shone with a feral light, his head nodding once, twice. "In my pouch," he breathed, dragging Cassian back in for another crushing kiss.

Cassian reluctantly retracted his wandering hand and felt around for the pouch in question, his other hand anchored in Vanden's hair. Locating it, his deft fingers felt a small lump, pulling out a small glass phial wrapped in a thickly-woven cloth. He felt his cock twitch in interest as the familiar scent of mineral oil and cloves - sword oil - reached his nostrils. He tore his mouth away from Vanden's, the latter letting out a desperate whine at the loss of contact. Cassian released his grip on Vanden's hair, hand sliding down the column of his neck to rest solidly against his throat, snarling a hushed growl in his ear. "Beg for me."

"Oh fucking hells, Cass, you bastard-" - Cassian leaned his weight into the prince, rutting against him as he tightened the grip at his throat, Vanden's voice choked down to a desperate, hoarse whisper - "- _fuck_ , please, _please..._ "

Cassian pressed a rough kiss to Vanden's lips, the two half-fighting, half-writhing against the rough-hewn door. Hands were everywhere, pulling and tugging and shifting clothing out of the way in a rush of yes, _now,_ please, pressing Vanden's face to the door as his trousers were shoved down to his knees. Cassian bit the stopped of the phial between his teeth, pulling it out with a swift pop and feeling the silky liquid coat his hand as he admired the prince bent before him. Displayed for him.

A soft whine escaped Vanden's throat, his cock achingly hard, freed and leaking clear fluid onto the floorboards beneath him. Cassian pressed one well-oiled finger against the hot, furrowed flesh at his entrance, and the whine became erratic and hitched as he pressed inside the prince's body, feeling the clench and heat and _need_ as he worked one finger and then two inside. Vanden reached back blindly, grabbing the arm trapping him to the door and looking back at Cassian, face flushed, spit-slicked lips pleading with him. "Oh fuck, Cassian, please, please fuck me, I- I need-" he gasped, words lost as a third finger breached him

The control he'd begun to regain was lost at the pleading, wrecked voice of Vanden, and he managed to yank his own pants down without staining them with oil, withdrawing his fingers and spreading slick on himself before sliding inside with determined slowness until he was fully seated, listening to the panting pleas and breathy threats if he didn't hurry up and fuck Vanden _now_ , thank you very much. Cassian slid one hand up Vanden's shuddering back as he began to withdraw, slipping deft fingers into his hairline and dragging him back by the hair as the other hand wrapped tight around one hip, driving hard and sure into him as he growled into the prince's ear. This was real, was really happening, the sound of skin on skin and Vanden's wanton pleading driving him faster, harder, the prince's cries punctuated with each push of his hips. “Cassian, please - oh, gods - I - _oh!_ The elf had drawn up flush to his chest by the hair, the angle of his thrusts shallower but hitting something that sent lightning firing into his brain, inflamed further by Cassian's hand settling around his weeping cock, stroking in time with his hips.

"So stupid, you're such a stupid, reckless, fucking man," Cassian snarled, driven by the flood of fear and want and terror and desire, pumping his fist faster and faster, the mewls and cries from the prince of his realm rising and getting louder. "Stupid, reckless, beautiful, _mine_ -" Cassian dissolved into a wordless groan as he felt Vanden's body clench around him, a broken cry half-heartedly muffled as his body convulsed, spending himself across Cassian's knuckles. Two strokes, three, and Cassian followed, forehead dropping to Vanden's shoulder as his body twitched and pulsed deep inside the prince. Carefully, wordlessly, they slid to the floor in a sweaty heap, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. There would be time to unpack everything later. For now, Cassian pressed a soft kiss to Vanden's bruised lips as a pleading thought crossed his mind, his heart clenching as he looked into those sated blue eyes.

_Don't ever leave me again._


End file.
